Not Again!!!!!!!!!
by Dezzy 2002
Summary: Weasleys minus Bill & Charlie, Harry & Hermione travel to america and meet Sarah. Voldie has a plan. Will it be 4th yr all over agian? Voldie has a new spy and one of hogwarts staff is hiding a secret that could be deadly! R/R luv Dezzy
1. prologue

Hey there! This is my first fic so plz be nice. Though flames will either keep me nice and warm or help me get a tan! I am not quite sure where this will go but I have a few ideas that I have to work out the crinks! So plz be patient with me.

Setting: Starts at the Burrow and then moves on to Missouri, USA.

Time Frame: The summer before the trio's sixth year which means the Twins have been out for almost 2 years (this will be their second year out) Percy has been out for almost 4 years.

Characters: All the Weasley's minus Bill and Charlie, Harry, Hermione and my crazy bunch of friends you will meet in Ch. 2! I guess you could call them O.C. but they are based highly on my real live friends!

Ok enough of my endless chatter. On with the story (no title yet)

Prologue 

"Come on, we are going to be late!" shouted Harry to his best friend Ron.

"I am almost ready if someone, no names Fred and George!" Ron shouted back eyeing the twins with an evil look that could kill even Lord Voldemort! The twins tried to give their best I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about look, which they failed miserably.

"FRED! GEORGE!" yelled their mother Mrs.Weasley. "Give Ron his shoes back NOW! If I find any pranks have been done I'll send you two to your Aunt Kay's house faster than you can say pranks!"

"Fine." Said George as Fred handed Ron back his prank less shoe. They were going to fill it with some Jell-O like stuff that turned you feet bright pink while your toes sang 'This little Piggy' for six hours.

"Is everyone ready?" asked a very excited Mr. Weasley. Seven different yes could be heard through out the room. "Then lets head out to the cars!"

There was two ministry cars waiting to take them to Hope Rock. It was the symbol of hope for everyone and the mark for the Order of the Phoenix. It was shaped like a phoenix.

"Ok! Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Molly in one car and the rest with me." Said Arthur.

"Wait a minute!"  
"What now Honey? We are going to be late if we wait any longer."

"The twins should be separated. I don't want anything happening to the drivers!"

"Fine! Umm Ginny trade places with George!"

"But Daddddddddddddd!" shouted Ginny and George in unison.

"No buts! We are leaving now!"

With that everyone piled into the cars. Harry being the smallest out of his group was stuck up front with Molly fussing over him. Hermione was stuck in between Ron and George. I don't think any of them minded it. In the other car Ginny was in hell. Not only being the only girl in the car, she was stuck in the middle between rule abiding Percy and one half of the Terrors that were unleashed upon the Hogwarts students for 7 years straight. The twins were actually quite happy to be separated. Not only was there the possibility of being told apart, this way they got to annoy everyone instead of half of them. Unknown to the others the Twins were not going to pull any pranks (yet!) on the way there. Exactly five minutes after they pulled out both twins started the Are we There Yet? Routine to annoy the hell out of everyone. But as George was in the car with his mother he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Are we . . ."

"George, don't you dare start that or I will tie you up to the roof of the car and don't think I wont"

"Yes mum." Replied George glumly.

Meanwhile in the other car Percy had given  up all hope of shutting Fred up. Ginny was zoned out thinking about her beloved Harry. Ron, Hermione and Harry were discussing what they would be doing and what they were gonna see. After 30 more minutes they finally arrived at Hope Rock. The trio renamed it Fawkes after seeing it. It highly reminded them of Dumbledore's  pet phoenix Fawkes. They all had a good 10 minutes to blow before the portakey was activated. The portakey was a small spare tire, it was transporting them to a small town in Missouri called Spirit Meadows. Hermione was esatic with joy when she was invited. Bill and Charlie couldn't come so they invited Harry and Hermione. It took a lot of talking to let Harry come. Dumbledore was sure something was bound to happen. Hermione was going on and on about American wizards in the area. She heard that the muggle/wizard relationships were pretty good but she wasn't for sure.

"Ok everyone, hand on your trunk and the other on the tire now. It's almost time!" said Mr. Weasley!

So what do you think. Chapters 1 & 2 are already done! I don't have a title yet but if u have an idea let me hear it! Ch 3 is almost done also!

Luv Dezzy Ann

+


	2. Ch. 1 Sarah and Portkey's

Ch 1 of a still untitled story.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Soon they all felt that familiar tug behind their navel. When they had all opened their eyes, they were in a room about 30 ft by 30 ft. Which is kind of a tight fit 9 people, 9 trunks and a spare tire.

"Ow, get off my foot Ron!" yelled Ginny angrily. "Its not my foot. But would someone mind taking their hands off my bloody arse!"

"Ron!" he heard his mother yell, "Watch your language!"

"Umm opps." Said Hermione blushing furiously. "Didn't realize . . ."

"Ok we figured out Hermione was feelin up Ron, but WHO IS STILL ON MY FOOT!" shouted Ginny. 

"Sorry Ginny, I thought it was my other half." "I will forgive you once you take your foot off mine George, or Fred won't be a twin anymore." 

Once they all got out of the way to a small room everyone quieted down. A middle-aged witch that looked strangely like Professor McGonagall was walking towards them. Clipboard in one hand, quill in another. The only difference was she looked younger. Her hair was a few shades lighter and she wore her hair down. "Hello. Are you the Weasley's? My name is Miss McGonagall. You can call me Sarah if you like." She said very quickly.

"Are you related to Prof. McGonagall at Hogwarts?" asked Fred. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. And you could tell this by his voice that was filled with dread and excitement.

"Yes I am her younger sister as a matter of fact. I might explain later, now is not the time or place. Do you know where you will be staying?"

"Yes we are staying at the Liberty Kettle. I believe it is a few blocks away from here."

"Yes it is. May I ask who these two are?" she said pointing to Harry and Hermione. "Not that it's any of mine business. But they don't look like the rest of you."

"Oh sorry. How rude of me. I am Molly. This is my husband Arthur. Percy, the twins Fred and George. They like to play pranks on people so watch out. Then here is Ron, my youngest boy. Our one and only girl and youngest Ginny. This is Harry." She stumbled for a few seconds before finishing his name. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ron's best friends."

"Wow! Five kids and two more that aren't yours. You are one brave person. Molly."

"Well actually 7. Bill and Charlie couldn't take time away from work to come with us."

"That's still way more than I could ever bare. I would only want 2 at the most."

"They all behave themselves most of the time."

"Well everything seems to be in order, you are free to leave anytime."

"Thanks Sarah for your help. We'll see you around then maybe?" asked Molly. "No problem." Replied Sarah, and in a whisper she added to herself 'you'll defiantly see more of me!"

Once at Liberty Kettle they got their keys to their rooms and unpacked. "Hold it everyone." Said Molly. "Percy, you share a room wit the twins. Make sure they keep out of trouble. You guys have room 5, Harry and Ron have room 7, the girls take room 6 and me and your dad have room 8!"

"Also if you go out be back by 7! I wont have you missing dinner. Five "Yes mom's" and two "yes Mrs. Weasley's could be heard. Legally Percy and the twins were adults but as this was Molly Weasley they were talking to. You never wanted to get on the wrong side of a Weasley women. They were worse than a pissed off Veela.

Ok there you have it! Very bad but this chapter is just to I unno yet. But believe it or not I know exactly where I am going with this so bear/bare with me. Ch 2 is much longer and should be better than this one!

Review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 

Harry ~ I don't think they like ur story!

Dez ~ Duh u don't think I figured this out already!

Harry ~ how come I am not a main character.

Dez ~ u are but not for now! I wanted a story that was about the twins! But don't worry you stil get to have ur annual duel with Voldie!

Harry ~ When and who is he going to try to get to me by?

Dez ~ cant say but u wont be expecting this one and then u will have a pissed off Weasley at you.

Harry ~ Great! Just what I need now. Plz don't tell me he is going after Ginny again!

::Dez stares at Harry with a plain expressionless face::


	3. Ch. 2 Toy Stores & Milkshakes

Ch 2~ Toys, Milkshakes, and $39.69

Summary ~ So far the Weasley's have made it to America. You will find out the name of the town later in this chapter. Here you get to meet all 11 crazy friends of mine. Purple is my fav color so mostly ne thing I wear will be that color. As I said before, the way my friends act is 10 to 1 very accurate. I don't do that well describing looks and such so if it sounds stupid it probably is. I need a beta reader if ne of u feel up to a task that is bound to take a toll on u.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After everyone got their things unpacked the seven kids headed out the door, to explore Spirit Meadow. It was a mixed town so they all wore muggle clothes and had to be careful about their wands.

Ron was the first to break the silence. "So where do you guys want to go?" he asked. "I don't know. I did some research, but there wasn't much to research." She replied sounding absolutely thoroughly disappointed.

"Will me and Fred are going to go and find a joke shop. Wizard of Muggle we don't care. Catcha ya guys later!" Replied George.

"You guys have fun and stay out of trouble. I am gonna roam around for a while." Said Percy.

"Ok see ya later Perc." Replied Ginny happily. She loved her brother dearly but the car ride stressed her patients with him and Fred.

Back to the twinz

"Hey Fred seen a joke shop yet?"

"Nope, wait a minute."

"What is it?"

"A store."

"No really! What is the name?"

"Should be Fred & George's heaven! Its actually named Toy'z R Us." He replied overwhelmed with excitement.

"Sounds like our kind of store brother dearest."

"Yeah lets go." Once inside they walked up and down all the aisles, practically gushing and drooling over everything. They were getting ready to pass an aisle because it was very crowded. Something or should I say someone caught George's eyes and he told Fred to stop.

"Hey Fred lets check this aisle out."

"No way it's too crowded dummy." He started to say before another someone caught his eye. "Sure lets go."

"Thought so!" replied George grinning from ear to ear.

They walked casually down the aisle until they were about 10 feet from them.

"I think we should get Monopoly." Said a girl, the one that caught George's eye. George thought she was a goddess. She was about 5'9'', 5'5'' if you take of her 4 inch black boots. Crystal blue eyes that sparkled and glowed with something he couldn't put his finger on. They also had that hurt and pained look in them. It made him feel sorry for her, like he wanted to help her with whatever it was bugging her. Her full and supple lips were covered in a light purple lipstick; the same color was on her eyes. She was wearing a pair of pants that nicely hugged her hips and flared out towards the bottom. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strapped shirt with bold white stripes across her chest and flowers on the white part. She had wavy reddish brown hair that went a couple of inches past her shoulder in pigtails. She was also wearing a black hat. Her nails were done in two colors, black and silver. She could have passed as a kid. She seemed so laidback and carefree, with no worries in the world. It would have played out very well if it weren't for that look in her eyes.

"No way Dezzy! That game is stupid and for little kids. We should get scramble or something like that! Replied another girl, sounding way bossier than Hermione had ever been. She had short black hair that framed her oval face. She had big bug like eyes that looked like they could pop out of the socket at any moment. She had on dark eye shadow and blue mascara. It looked horrible. She also had on dark lipstick that made her look as pale as Draco Malfoy. Her nose looked like it had been broken and her leather outfit. He didn't dare go there, the very thought made him want to die of horror. He didn't know how she walked out of her house wearing that. She was about the same height as Dezzy.

"That game requires thinking and actual use of the brain! I could get serious brain damage! Then what would John do without his know about mistress? Huh Lura?"

"Throw a party!" they heard a male voice say. He assumed it was John. He had short black hair and was a few inches taller than Dezzy. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a black tee shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. He didn't pay attention to anyone as much as he did to Dezzy. Whenever she talked, she had his full attention whether she knew it or not. And just as luck would have it, they were spotted.

"Hey Dezzy & Caren." They heard a new female voice say.

"Yeah." Said the two in unison.

"I think you have some admirers." She replied.

"Shit we are so busted Fred." George whispered to his twin.

"Ya think dumbass!" Fred whispered back.

"What are you talking about Pammie?"

"Well those two red headed guys behind Tina and Jeremy. They haven't taken their eyes off you for a second!"

"Since when?" asked Lura, who sounded disappointed to the twins.

"Since Dezzy over here wanted monopoly" Fred and George could feel all their blood and then some go to their faces. Fred noticed them all turn their heads to look at them and then start to walk towards them. He pointed this out to George who said back "I am not blind Fred! I can see you know!" Dezzy was the first one to speak, she was also blushing slightly. But nowhere near how bad the twins were.

"Hey! Are you guys new in town?"

"Yeah, we just arrived a few hours ago. Do you live around here?"

"Yes we do sadly. What are your names?"

"Oh, I am George and this is my twin Fred."

"Cool, we know a pair of triplets. I am Desiree aka Dezzy or Dez. This is Lura and she belongs to John over here. I am the know about mistress in their relationship. Its inside joke." She said when he saw a look of confusion on George's face.  "This is Caren and she is from Germany." Fred still had her eyes on her and hadn't said too much lately. "Pam aka Pammie or Pamberly." She said pointing to an overweight girl. "And she belongs to Luke over here. Christina aka Tina who belongs to Jeremy over here. Chantal aka Shannie." She was as tall as Dezzy. She wore a pair of flares and a dark blue shirt that said Charm School Dropout! She had long straight black shoulder length hair. "This is Ty'esha aka Ty." She said pointing to a tall black girl with short spiky hair. Now for the guys that aren't taken! This one here." She said pointing to another tall guy, skinny, tanned and highlights in his hair. He had a mischievous look in his eyes like he had the funniest thing in his head but couldn't tell anyone. "Is Vernon aka Vern or Strawberry Virgin. Which is another inside joke you might learn about. And over here we have Brandon aka Radford or Rad!"

"Nice to meet you all!" replied George. Fred was still staring at Caren.

"George right? Asked Dezzy.

"Yup."

"You wanna hang out with us for a bit. We  were getting ready to go grab a quick snack before we head home."

"Sure sounds like fun. How about it Fred?"

"Yeah fine with me."

"I think he likes your friend Caren is it?"

"Yeah. He made it more than obvious. Lets go to Sonic's now,"

"Sure, um who is Sonic any ways?" asked Fred. Everyone started laughing at him.

"Uh Sonic's is a restaurant, where are you from any ways?"

"We are from England."

"Kick ass. I've never left Spirit Meadows for the last past 5 years."

"What about before?"

"Oh I lived in California. A state by the Pacific Ocean. Never left there either, till we moved here. I miss that place!" They walked  a couple of blocks that included a post office and a pet store before they got to Sonic's.

"I'll go and order. George and Fred, why don't you come with me so you can order a shake."

"Sure, come on Fred."

"Um, I will have whatever you are having."

"Ok then."

"So how old are you George?"

"18 and you?"

"17 almost 18 though. I can't wait till I do turn 18. I am going to have a huge party!"

"Kool."

"Yeah I guess. Can I have 4 large chocolate cokes, a large butterscotch, large vanilla, large chocolate, large strawberry banana, large peach, 2 large cotton candy's and a large strawberry kiwi shakes. George what would you like?"

"Same as you is fine."

"ok, but you will be sorry later. I have weird taste. Ok so make that 3 large strawberry kiwi shakes."

"Ok then, your total is $39.69."

"Damn, I should make them cough up some money. Here you go forty even,"

"Thank you. your change is 31 cents and your number is 27."

"ok, something wrong George?"

"No, its just I am used to pounds and stuff like that. Not dollars and stuff like this."

Ten minutes later everyone was sitting at a table enjoying their shakes. Lura, John, Pam, Luke, Caren, Fred and Ty were at one table while Tina, Jeremy, Shannie, Vern, Rad, Dezzy, and George sat at another table. George was trying not to his best not to get sick since he was across from Dezzy and next to Tina and Jeremy or Honey bear as so affectionately called him, who was giving everyone a x-rated show of P.D.A.

"Don't mind them." Said Dezzy noticing George's look of disgust. "They do that all the time. The key is too zone them out! I am the master at it."

About half way through their shakes Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny was walking up to the table George was in.

"So do you play any sports?" asked Dezzy.

"Um no not rea. . ."

"Hey George, what are you doing here?! Do you realize that mom is gonna kill you if you two don't leave now!"

"OH hi Ron! George replied glaring daggers at him "Where's Fred?" he asked ignoring the look he was getting.

"Over at the other table. Unable to tear his eyes away from Caren."

"Who?"

"The girl in the purple skirt!"

"Oh so who is everyone?"

"Well next to Fred is Pam, then Lura, then Ty. In front of Lura is John and next to him is Luke."

"And at this table?"

"They two people who are snogging are Jeremy and Tina. On the other side of me are Vern and then Shannie. Dezzy is in front of me while Radford is next to her."

"ok, lot of people."

"George."

"Yeah Dez?"

"Do you plan on introducing is to them.?"

"Yeah. This git over here is my younger brother Ron, This is my little sister Ginny. The kid with the out of control messy black hair is Harry Potter and last but not least Hermione Granger. The only one who can memorize a book over a thousand pages long."

"Nice to meet you guys." Said Dezzy.

"Same here." said Ginny. 

"Hey. Kool looking scar you have. How did you get it?" asked Vern.

Harry slightly paled and his voice cracked when he answered "In a car crash that killed my parents."

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't mean. . . I am really sorry.

"It's ok, you had no idea and it happened 14 years ago."

"How old are you?" asked Ty

"Me, Ron and Hermione are 15 and Ginny is 14."

"Oh."

"Well sorry we have to drag the twins away form you but mum will kill us if we are late for supper."

"Ok, we were about to head home anyways. See you later George?

"Yeah how about we meet here again around noon tomorrow?"

"Sure, but I don't know about the others."

"Well come any wayz, I could use a tour guide to show me around!" he winked at her and then ran up to catch the others. 

'God he was cute as hell!' thought Dezzy to herself. "So what do you think of the twins?"

"They were ok I guess." Said Tina and everyone but Caren and Lura agreed.

"I thought Fred was cute and funny." Said Caren

"He was annoying and I am sure George was the same. They are twins and bound to be alike." Replied Lura.

"Well George wasn't annoying and how would you know anyway? You were around Fred not George. Replied Dezzy trying to stay calm.

"I like George, he was kool, I am sure Fred is too." Said Vern.

"Kool cuz they are gonna meet us at Sonic's noon tomorrow."

"Are you nutz? You never wake before noon for nothing and I mean nothing!" stated a shocked Pammie.

"Well, now we found something that will wake be before noon." She replied back blushing slightly.

"I think someone has a crush on George!" Said Tina in a seductive matter.

"Hands off!!!!!!!! He is mine! Dezzy replied back very coldly. Voldemort would have gotten chills from her if he heard that.

"Says who?" she replied back just as coldly as Dezzy.

"Me! Besides you have Jeremy!" the anger in voice was rising higher with every word she spoke."I know. Who would want that carrot top anyway, either one for that matter. Jeremy is way better than him any way! A cold smile was playing at her lips and her eyes were filled with fury and hatred. "I'll come tomorrow and you will see he will try and take me away from my Jeremy and ditch you!

"You wish!"

"And all my wishes come true, you should know that by now!"

"Are you guys done yet?" asked a annoyed Caren. Tina was always arguing with someone, normally it was Lura. She also had a bad habit of stealing away boyfriends mainly Dezzy's because it was so easy. But this time it looked like Dezzy wasn't going to let that happen!

Ok I know this isn't exactly all that good but Voldie makes appearance in Ch 4 along with our favorite rat!

Dezzy 2002


End file.
